


Wrecked

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: But he is really good at taking it all, Cock Rings, Consensual, D/S Threeway Relationship, Daddy Kink, Dean is a Brat, Dirty Talk, Dom Roman, Dom Seth, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Dean, ambrolleigns smut, dp, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean tends to run his mouth a little too much, and this time it has gotten his Doms in a predicament alongside him. But they don't mind, they just think they can put that mouth to better use.





	Wrecked

Dean, Seth and Roman stood backstage in front of a monitor watching Miz’s segment. Seth had his arms wrapped around Dean from behind as he rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder. Roman stood besides them, listening to Miz go on and on about how Dean was responsible for their upcoming handicap match. How Dean had bragged about being able to take 3, or 4 or how many men they threw at The Shield. How Miz was working hard on convincing Kurt to make Dean eat his words.

Roman threw a little glance at Dean’s way and saw his baby boy sporting a little scowl on his face as his eyes narrowed at the screen.

“Can you believe this asshole? Why he gotta come at me like that? Is he trying to stir you guys up? Its not working right?” Dean asked, looking back at Seth and then at Roman. Roman and Seth shared a look and Seth snickered as he said, “Well, he’s not completely wrong puppy. You DID get us in this predicament. I mean we both love you for being a mouthy little brat but we prefer to put this pretty mouth to much much better uses.”

Dean looked back at Seth with an offended look, “Excuse me if I got caught up in the moment. I just feel like I can take on the whole world as long as I got my boys by my side. I didn’t know Miz would leech onto that like this.”

Seth let out a little ‘aw’ and tried to snuggle into Dean but Dean struggled out of his arms and went to stand away from both of his teammates.

“You guys wanna punish me for it, do it now. Don’t sugar coat it if you are really mad at me.”

Seth gave Roman a little look and Roman nodded at him as he walked towards Dean and stood before him. He put his finger under Dean’s chin and titled it up so Dean’s eyes were on his. “Baby Boy, we would go to a war alongside you. You got us, always. They wanna blame you for getting us in trouble? For running your mouth? Let them. Its not gonna change a damn thing.”

Dean looked at Seth and Seth gave him a warm smile, assuring Dean that he was behind Roman’s every word too. Dean’s posture relaxed as he let out a sigh, “Good. Good. I do tend to run my mouth a little too much. I am sorry.”

Seth looked at Dean, and gave him a wink as he said, “You can always make it up to us you know.”

Roman let out a low chuckle as a grin appeared on Dean’s face too, “Oh yeah? Do you have something specific in mind? I am a very good boy so I don’t mind using my mouth to get out of trouble either.”

Seth and Roman both laughed out loud at that, Dean’s eyes shining bright as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“You hear that Rome? I think we should take him up on that.”

Roman hummed as he looked at Dean and then Seth, “What do you have in mind baby? Because I like the sound of it all. A lot.”

Seth came forward and stood behind Dean, arms going around the thin waist of his partner as he said, “Hmm…Let me think. Our boy got two very accommodating hungry little holes….How about him making it up to his daddies by letting us use them till he’s nothing but a writhing whinny mess for us?”

A whimper escaped Dean’s lips as Roman let out a low groan. “Fuck Seth…At least lets get into a room before you talk like this about me..” Dean complained weakly, his voice breaking into a moan as one hand of Seth’s slipped down and groped his ass through his pants.

“Like a slut like you wouldn’t like that? Huh? People to know how you are such a good little boy who serve his daddies so well…Who let us use you so prettily….Such a delicious pet for us.” Seth’s husky voice kept pouring filth into Dean’s ear and Dean’s skin was burning bright red. Half in arousal and half in embarrassment and panic of being caught in public.

Roman grabbed Dean’s face and pressed his lips roughly to Dean’s as he said, “You are ours and we wouldn’t shy away from claiming you in front of everyone. But we have got a match to get ready for. So how about this Seth? Tonight, after we get done, we do exactly what you just suggested. Now lets go and get ready for our match.”

Dean let out a little whine at that as he said, “But..but..Seth look what you did!” Dean pointed towards his crotch and both of his boyfriends laughed as they saw Dean sporting a hard on. There was a pout on Dean’s face as he glared at Roman and then Seth.

“Sorry baby. Serves you right for being a brat. Now come on. Take a cold shower that might help.” Seth teased as he gave Dean’s ass a hard slap and let go of him to follow Roman towards their locker room. Dean huffed but followed regardless. “I hate you.” He mumbled out as he stepped up besides Seth who wrapped his arm around his waist and let out a laugh at his boyfriend’s whining.

* * *

_Later that night_

Dean stood in the middle of Seth and Roman as Roman explored his mouth with wet kisses and Seth nibbled at his neck greedily. Dean moaned into Roman’s mouth as he felt Seth grinding his erection into his ass from behind, arms holding onto Dean’s waist tightly.

“Fuck…Seth…” Dean moaned out as he rubbed Roman through his pants, feelings the thick erection of his Samoan boyfriend.

“What do you think Rome? How do you think we should wreck our boy tonight? He keeps bragging about how he can take as much as you can dish out on him, and I am tempted to test that on his ass.”

Roman chuckled at that as he licked at Dean’s bottom lip, “You hear that baby boy? Wanna show your Daddies how good you can be for us? Use your words babe.”

Dean whined as his head dropped back on Seth's shoulder who was licking at his neck. “Yes…Please…Lemme make it up to you guys…Want you both to use me…I can be good for you…wanna be good for you both…”

Seth purred at hearing that as he said, “Such a good boy for us. Such a good pet. Come on, on the bed. Face down, ass up.”

Dean got one last kiss from Roman and went onto strip himself and get in the position Seth asked him to.

Roman palmed his dick through his pants as he let his eyes roam at Dean’s backside, presented to him like a full course meal.

“So pretty baby boy. Seth, you wanna play first?”

“Ah, fuck yeah Big guy.” Seth said eagerly as he moved towards the bed and got down behind Dean, his hands going to Dean’s ass as he groped and squeezed both cheeks in his hands.

“Fuck…Please Daddy…” Dean moaned out as he pushed back into Seth’s hand and spread his legs some more. Seth chuckled behind him as he gave Dean’s right asscheek a sharp slap. Making Dean flinch and moan in delight.

“You hear that Roman, look at this eager little slut? I thought this was for us but he’s probably having more fun with this anyways…Naughty little pup.”

Roman’s deep laugh hit Dean’s ear and he moved his head to see Roman standing mere feet away from him. He was naked too and was stroking his dick lazily as he fixed his hungry gaze on Dean. “Yeah, I see that. But we always knew what a needy little thing he can be now didn’t we? How about this, you gonna use that pretty mouth of yours to make Daddy’s dick happy okay baby boy? Come on, get to work. Make it wet for you. Get me ready.”

Dean didn’t waste a second and perched himself up on his elbows as he grabbed at Roman’s dick and started stroking him. Eyes looking up at Roman’s face as he started licking at the head, making Roman groan in delight.

“Yeah…Suck Daddy’s big dick….Roman, make good use of that mouth. You like that Dean? Like having a mouthful of big dick?”

Dean could only moan in response as he now had Roman’s dick buried inside his mouth and was bobbing his head up and down eagerly. Spit leaking from his mouth as Roman gripped at his hair tightly. Guiding his movements.

Seth started giving Dean’s ass rapid smacks, one cheek then the other. Moaning at the red print of his hands on Dean’s pale skin. Each smack made Dean moan around Roman’s dick which made Roman push himself further into his boyfriend’s wet mouth. Seth bit his lip as he rubbed his hands all over Dean’s ass, letting his fingers run through Dean’s crack as his eyes shined with pure lust.

“Fuck…love getting your ass all red for me…You love to misbehave because you love it when Daddy spank this pretty little ass now don’t you?”

“Yes…Fuck Seth…Please gimme something…Need something…” Dean got his mouth off of Roman and stroked the big dick in his hand as he buried his face in the pillow and bit down at it hard. Seth’s continuous sharp slaps making him so fucking hard.

“Oh yeah? You think you deserve that? We gonna abuse your sweet little holes till you are nothing but a mess for us. But I don’t plan on letting you cum…. Where would be the punishment in that for you?”

Dean’s eyes widened as his lust clouded mind caught up to what Seth was implying and he tried to get up, but Seth’s hands kept him in place. “Easy there boy. You gonna behave. Roman, get me a cock ring for him. And you Dean, you gonna lay here and take it all. Me and Daddy gonna fuck you and paint your insides with our seeds, and you gonna be a good little pet and make our dicks happy. Just then, just then we will see if you have earned yourself a reward too. And we might let you cum. Got that?”

Dean whimpered as he listened to Seth, eyes threatening to tear up in frustration because he was already so hard. But he nodded nevertheless, much to Seth’s delight.

“Good boy. My sweet little pet. We gonna use you good.”

Roman had returned and they maneuvered Dean to lay on his back, legs spread wide open for both of their viewing pleasure. He placed the cock ring on Dean’s dick before he took a hold of Dean’s right leg as he motioned Seth to move towards Dean’s head. “Fuck his mouth Seth. I wanna feast a little on his pretty little hole. Get him ready for us both.”

Seth happily obliged and soon he had his dick pushed inside Dean’s mouth. Dean laid there and sucked Seth off, sloppily, deep throating him every now and then making Seth shake in ecstasy.

Roman got down on his knees, spreading Dean’s thighs wide open as he hooked Dean’s ankles over his shoulder, exposing Dean’s twitching asshole to his hungry eyes. He bent forward and licked all over Dean’s rim, making Dean buck wildly. He looked up to see that Dean had his head thrown back in pleasure and he was no longer sucking Seth. He gave Dean’s ass a sharp slap as he ordered Seth, “Put your dick back in Seth. Keep his mouth occupied. I wanna see him wrecked from both ends. Fuck his mouth.”

“Yeah…Fuck yeah.” Seth gripped at Dean’s head and pushed his dick back into his mouth forcefully. Making Dean whine. He grabbed Dean’s hands and put them above his head as he assaulted Dean’s mouth. Thrusting inside it roughly.

Roman watched with dark lust filled eyes and bent down to thrust his tongue inside Dean’s hole. He licked all around Dean’s rim and hooked his big arms around Dean’s waist as he brought him closer to his face and buried his head in his cheeks. Sucking his hole out. Soon he had two of his fingers pressed deeply inside Dean. Stretching him. Opening him beautifully. Dean was pressing down onto his fingers. Seeking more of them.

“Please Daddy…Fuck please….Gimme dick…please give me your dick..I want biggerr…” Dean moaned out as Seth eased up on his mouth a little and let him take a breather. Seth and Roman both shared a look and soon Roman was on his back on the bed and Seth was placing Dean on top of him, guiding Roman’s thick dick inside Dean’s ass. Watching in awe as how Dean’s ass swallowed the thick rod eagerly inside it. Making all three of them groan in pure pleasure.

Roman started a rough pace and fucked Dean hard, Seth watching for few minutes before it got too much for him.

“I want in Roman. Fuck stop. Keep him in place.” Seth said, and Roman stopped his movements and stilled Dean on top of him. Holding him against his chest as he gripped at Dean’s hips and spread his cheeks for Seth.

“Oh fuck…” Dean moaned out as he readied himself for what was coming. He felt lube pouring over his stuffed hole and soon Seth was pushing in. The tight heat surrounding Roman and Seth was too much and they groaned in pure bliss. Dean loved feeling so full like this. Both of his boyfriends finding home inside his tight heat. He moaned between his two lovers as he tried to push back into Seth, begging silently for him to move.

Seth chuckled lowly as he whispered in a hoarse voice, “Such an eager little slut…Our slut…Taking two dicks so easily..like his hole was made for it…Made to be used for our pleasure…You are so needy to be filled…this must be perfect for you huh?”

Dean moaned into Roman’s neck where he had his face buried as he listened to Seth’s rough voice. He couldn’t form words so he simply pushed back into Seth again, who soon started thrusting inside his ass. Dean bucked wildly as he got rammed by both of his lovers. Hitting his spot dead on. He wanted to get off so bad, but the ring on his dick was preventing him from doing so.

“Please…fuck please Daddy…please take this off…I wanna cum…Please fuck…” Dean begged but both of his lovers ignored him. Continuing their assault on his ass and fucked him till he was nothing but a wailing mess in their arms. Seth and Roman had fell into a rhythm as they both seeked their climax inside Dean’s wet heat. Seth came first and got out of Dean, watching how his seeds spilled out of Dean’s stuffed asshole. Roman threw Dean on his back on the bed as he pounded him through the mattress, and soon he filled Dean with his seeds too.

“Please…please…please Seth..Ro…Lemme cum…Please…”

Seth lazily got between Dean’s legs and removed the cock ring, making Dean whimper in relief as tears soaked Dean’s cheeks. “Fuck yes…Please Daddy…”

Seth didn’t let him finish as he rammed three of his fingers inside Dean’s loose hole and started fucking him with them roughly. “Come on…Fuck cum baby….Spill…Lemme feel you….” Seth bit down on Dean’s thigh roughly as he watched his fingers disappear into Dean’s twitching wet hole. Making his eyes roll back in pleasure.

Few seconds past, and Dean was cumming. Spilling so much all over his stomach and Seth’s fingers. Roman moaned as he watched their baby cumming apart so beautifully. He moved his head towards Dean’s and pressed his lips against Dean’s as Seth licked at his wet dick and hole. Making Dean cry because he was so fucking sensitive right now and Seth’s tongue was sinful.

“Such a good boy for us. Our boy. Our sweet little whore. You did so good.” Seth came up and pressed his lips to Dean and then Roman. All three of them completely blissed out.


End file.
